The Thousand Worded Kiss
by missthaang
Summary: the kiss that could tell a thousand words. based off the kiss in the new trailer. one-shot.


**_a/n- oh my living love! the kiss in the new trailer was a surprise. I watched it over five times. lol. I wonder if this was their first kiss since F6, or just a regular kiss. _**

**_\- all mistakes are mine._**

* * *

It was a cold, wet, rainy night in Los Angeles and Dominic Toretto couldn't sleep. Turning to his side, on the king sized bed that they both lay on, he looked at the one person he would go through hell and back for; besides his sister. Letty Ortiz, the girl he loved since she was sixteen. They've been through so much; Ups. Downs. Thick. Thin—Everything.

Grunting, he got up and out of bed. He couldn't sleep because it was bothering him too much. He was going to destroy it. Tonight, matter of fact. Not tomorrow, but tonight. It wasn't her. She was alive. Here with him. Not six feet under.

"Dom?" Letty mumbled, her voice hinting she was still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, Let." He whispered. "I just need to do something. Something that needed to be done a long time ago." Was all Dom had told her before walking out the room, down the stairs and out the house. As he started the car, Letty came running out the house in her clothes she had been sleeping in.

As she got into the passenger seat, Dom sighed. "Letty, please stay?"

She gave him a look only he could know. "Ride or Die, remember? Through thick or thin. This," She gestured between them. "This is our thin. You're not going, if I'm not."

"Fine."

They drove silent for forty minutes; not one word said to one another. But, when they finally reached the destination, Letty looked at Dom confused. "What are we doing here?"

He ignored her, getting out the car, popped the hood of the trunk and grabbed the over sized hammer. He walked over to the 'thing' that had been bugging him. Letty got out the car, following him. She wrapping her arms around her body, the cold wind blowing against her tan skin.

When he stopped, she looked at him, from a distance. He looked tense. Running his hands over the tombstone, he squatted down looking at the engraved name on it. 'In loving memory of Leticia Ortiz.'

It finally made sense to her. It was her grave. Why he had wanted it gone. She wasn't in there. She was here on this earth, alive; with him.

As he stood back up, he threw his arms back and just before he was about to smash the tombstone, Letty came running towards him. She grabbed his hands lowering them to his side.

"Let, I told you to stay in the car."

"Dom, baby, you know I was gonna do the opposite." She looked down at her grave. "It's not me," She brought his hand to her beating heart. "See? I'm right here. I'm not in there."

Dom dropped the hammer standing still. Looking into her eyes, the eyes that had seen so much in life, good and bad; the eyes that could look through the bull-shit and see happiness—only her dark brown eyes. "I know." He murmured still looking at her.

She moved her right hand up to his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Even if I don't remember most, I still love you. I have faith in us. Ride or Die, remember? " She looked into his eyes once more before pressing her lips to his.

It was a kiss he couldn't describe. It was shocking. He had waited for this kiss: his lips finally touching hers. Him, feeling what was his. The lips he would do anything for.

Letty pulled back slightly from his lips, looking at him. "Do-" her sentence was cut short when he brought her lips back to his. He wanted more. Needed more. He loved her with everything he had. Of course he loved his family, but Letty. She was his energy, his sun, his air, his love, his motivation; his Letty. No one could truly understand the love he had for her.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her body. She was right, she wasn't dead. She was alive, breathing. Breathing the same air he was.

That kiss was like a thousands words.

Magical, sweet, loving, meaningful. _Infinity_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips back to his. As his hands went down to her ass, lifting her up in one swift motion, she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he picked her up, she pulled back causing Dom to set her back on her feet. "Letty.."

"I—" Letty started.. "I remember. I remember us. I remember you doing that to me. Picking me up in the garage."

He looked at her, hope in his eyes. "Really? You really remember everything? All of it? All of us?"

"I remember working under a car. Mia was putting the finishing details on one." She looked up at him. "Then you got mad, so I told you to calm down. I said for you to stop acting like a tough guy, then we started to kiss. after that, one thing lead to another and the rest was history." She gave him a devilish smirk.

He grinned. He had her back. "After everything, what made you kiss me? You really never wanted to do it before. What changed?"

"Because in that moment I knew you were sorry for everything. The look in your eyes said it all. You blamed yourself for something that you shouldn't have. It was my choice to go undercover and bring you home. Dom, I will always love you. Wherever you go, I go. If it wasn't for you I would be dead, or god knows what. You saved me from Shaw. Our past isn't our future." She whispered leaning into him. "I'm home."

He looked down at her, kissing her. This being the third kiss since he had gotten her back. "Mmm." Letty mumbled. "Take me home."


End file.
